Smoke And Mirrors
by writerjunkie
Summary: Santana has been traveling the world to pick up the mess she's made ten years ago. The last place she excepted to settle in was Lima, Ohio. (Quinntana)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

"I can't believe you brought me here." Santana complained, glaring from across the table where one Rachel Berry sat, completely fixated on her menu.

She had little interest in Santana's tantrum, as she liked to refer to it. I had become too common to hear Santana bitch, or complain about things she didn't like. Of course, Santana had many facades of her _'tantrums'_ and they had come in many attitudes and behaviors Rachel had broken them into sub-categories. All done without Santana's knowledge of course. She would never allow Rachel to do such a thing, nor speak of them so openly.

Classifying and filing Santana's moods was Rachel's way of dealing with Santana when ignoring her had done little to keep her quiet. It was clear today silence wasn't enough to keep Santana from running her mouth. And so Rachel went back to those files, easily identifying that today Santana was going to throw one of her Bitch Fits, if Rachel had let her carry on.

Rachel continued to look over her menu for the third time. Contemplating if she wanted to deal, or irate Santana's current state. She noticed Santana's hand clench into a fist and her face contorted into a bigger frown when had need to feed into Santana's frustration.

Not satisfied with a lack of a reaction, or a glance to acknowledge her existence, Santana let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. She hated it here. The atmosphere of people, whom Santana deemed too stupid to par up to her standards of intelligence.

If it had been up to her, Santana would have left the following morning, as this town had only been fit for a pit stop. But the evidence had been too clear to grab a suitcase and leave like originally planned and within 24 hours, Santana had packed all she had left and settled into this tiny dot of a civilization. The drive from across the country had been a week's worth of travel. It was time not worth spent.

Santana was glad to just be back on American soil. While she would have loved to say she had no personal reason to be here that wasn't the case. Santana had a responsibility, which had unfortunately lead her here, with her ever annoying lackeys. It had been her own way of endearment simply because Santana hated to use the word friend. It would make Rachel disgustingly happy which would easily escalate into Rachel deciding that since an affectionate title such as friend was tagged to her name it would somehow give Rachel the right to hug, or touch Santana in any shape or form. Santana has learned that the hard way.

All Santana wanted was to leave and possibly sock Rachel a good one for that time she had hugged Santana when she had tried to awkwardly comfort Rachel in the early stages of their partnership. Rachel still hasn't stopped talking about, using it as leeway to bargain with Santana, which Santana will always deny it happened.

She hated them. Including Kurt, but Rachel and Kurt had been efficient and helpful during her travel across the globe, so Santana continued to let them tag along. It was the only way she could accept her choice of having to live, quite possibly her eternal life with them by her side.

With a frown, Santana scanned the restaurant and cringed when she spotted a couple two tables down cuddling and kissing. She turned back to her table to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at her. Santana's eyebrows sunk into a more bold grimace that had done little to affect Rachel.

She had not doubted Santana to pin the blame on her for being in a PDA infested restaurant in the first place. Santana much rather be partying the rest of the night away, given the chance. Maybe during all that dancing and drinking bring home a girl.

Rachel had much different views on what was a normal or a healthy way to spend one's night. That often meant shitting on Santana's fun. Santana could only tolerate so much stupidity in one day and yes sometimes Rachel was put into that category too, mostly because she was annoying.

"Oh come on Santana" Rachel pleaded. "You could use some fresh air."

Santana scoffed. "Do you not comprehend that I no longer need oxygen for survival?" Santana shook her head in frustration. "Was this Lady Hummel's idea so that Lady Lips can get his mack on with his bow-tie provoking boyfriend?"

Already accustom to Rachel's long rambles of explanations to justify her actions, Santana completely ignored Rachel. Her attention focused on the environment around her. Santana had quite a few reasons why she stayed away from largely populated areas. And a small tight-knit community like Lima, Ohio was on her top list of locations to never visit.

The amount of assholes that dwell in such a tiny space was twice the amount of a city. Santana had never seen that many in such a condense area even back at home.

Drawn away from the people enjoying their dinner, Santana sat up and rubbed a chill that ran down her arms. A man briskly zipped passed her. From her seat, Santana watched him take a seat with a blonde and they hugged. As much as Santana wanted to barf watching the couple hold hands and kiss, her eyes are pinned on the tall jerk of a man decked in a leather jacket and matching leather pants.

"Santana, are you listening?!" Rachel snapped.

Santana whipped back around, furious. "Shut the fuck up Berry!" She whispered.

Normally, Rachel would argue back, especially more so that they have become more comfortable with each other, but she took note of Santana's tone.

Alarmed, Rachel leaned forward. Santana looked back to the couple. Following Santana's gaze, Rachel spoke.

"You don't think..." She trailed off.

Santana scoffed. "Oh, I know so." She clarified.

Rachel's eyes widened. Nervously, she tapped a finger against the table. "What should we do?"

"I'll handle it." Santana assured.

Worried, Rachel reached out, clamping Santana's wrist into her hand.

"Santana you can't – We're in public! Someone will see you!" Rachel insisted.

Santana glanced behind her to watch the blonde being lead out the back door. Santana couldn't find it anymore obvious. She felt her jaw tighten. Quickly, she yanked her wrist free from Rachel.

"I don't give a shit. I'm not letting that fucker leave alive." Santana decided, getting up from her chair. "Just make sure no one notices."

Running to the back door, Santana didn't give Rachel any room for arguing. Stepping outside, Santana paused in front of the door, but didn't ee the blonde anywhere. She was sure the couple couldn't have gone far.

Taking a deep breath, Santana strained her hearing to try and pick up any faint noise of struggle. Softly, the sound of laughter and mumbling came to Santana's right.

She raced down the alleyway. When she had gotten half way and could spot the couple in the dim alley light Santana witnessed the leather dressed man slam the blonde into a wall. She was lifted two inches off the group by her throat. The blonde screamed as the an let out a roar.

"Hey!" Santana shouted, drawing his attention. "If you don't let her go I'll rip your nuts off with my bare hands!"

The blonde was released and he charged after Santana with another roar. Seeing the short distance between them, Santana landed a punch across his jaw and sent him to the ground. With a grunt, Santana kicked his shoulder and moved him into the wall.

Santana rushed over tot he stunned girl, sitting on the floor.

"Hey." She whispered. "Blondie, you hear me?" The blonde flinched as Santana's hand rested on her shoulder.

"W-What-"

"There isn't time to explain. You better run. Just haul ass and don't ever come back to this shit hole. I'll handle this dick."

The blonde nodded and carefully made her way on shaky legs. She sprinted down the alley way. Santana heard a roar again and turned around. Instantly, she was sucker punched right in the face and stumbled to catch her balance. Santana let out a chuckle as she stood back up. She had forgotten new vamps could still pack quite a punch.

Santana managed to block the second punch, but he was quick enough to take a hold of her shoulders and knee her in the gut.

As a last second defense, Santana latched on to his arms before he can toss her. She spun them around as she felt herself drag along the ground, but the vampire got the upper hand. Santana felt her head slam into a nearby dumpsters. A sharp ring filled her ears.

Fed up and struggling to get back on her feet, Santana had enough comprehension to see a steel-toed boot about to collide with her face.

"Santana!"

The vampire froze. It was long enough for Santana to pull out her stake from her jacket pocket and thrust it into his chest. With a gasp, he looked down to his chest covered in blood then he burst into ash. Santana rubbed the back of her head.

"You fucking little piece of shit!" She groaned, glaring at the pile.

"San-"

"I'm fine!" Santana snapped.

"No look!" Rachel yelled, pointing behind Santana.

She noticed the dumpster and looked inside. Santana took a step back and let out another groan, full of another way of anger. A hand rested to her hip and another pinched the bridge of her nose.

As much as Santana would rather have some type of normality when she did try to do normal things the darker side of her reality reared its ugly head again. This time in the form of a dead body, stashed away in a dumpster.

"Fuck!" Santana exhaled.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 **

"His death was too quick." Santana stated.

Carefully, Santana stepped closer to the body and looked over the man's features. The only trace of physical evidence she could see was a gaping hole in his neck. The issue with the wound was that it was a three inch long slash across his neck instead of a tiny puncture hole that would identify the marks as fangs.

The victim still had his clothes on and wasn't in pieces, so it couldn't have been a demon either. All his personal valuables was in his pocket. But not many humans were willing to randomly kill humans with such a cut that long unless they were completely insane. The slash had been deep enough to cover his neck and stain the collar of his shirt red.

With a cut that bad, Santana estimated he bled out in minutes, if not seconds. She stood to her feet. Stomping from behind her circled around Santana and stopped in front of the body.

"Did she do it?" Rachel asked.

Santana examined the body one last time and shrugged. "It's possible, but this isn't her style of kill." She answered. "She likes to make her victims suffer. Did you get anything?"

Rachel shook her head with an equally disappointed face of her own. "I've used all the spells that I could without drawing attention. But to get anything else I need potions, which I didn't carry with me. For all we know, it could be a normal murder, judging by the lack of fang marks."

"But it isn't." Santana confirmed. Inhaling sharply, Santana's nostrils flared and her jaw clenched shut. "I can smell a second scent from the body. It's faint, but doesn't fit the smell of a human. I'm sure."

In the distance the sound of sirens blared through the streets.

"We have to go." Rachel persisted. "We got what we what we could."

Santana scoffed. "Barely. We're at another dead end."

"That is something we'll have to deal with later. Let's go." Rachel explained.

The two teammates walked out the alley in silence.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn awoke shivering. Lifting her head, startled, she began to piece together her current surroundings. Her eyes settled on a square black framed picture of herself with her current university friends. She became more at ease the more she picked up the safety of her own room. Quinn let out a heavy sigh just as another shiver ripped through her bare torso. <em>

_Instinctively, Quinn curled up with her head back down on the naked shoulder beneath her. _

"_Are you cold?" _

_Shaking her head and kissing the cool skin closest to her mouth, Quinn began to relax. _

"_I'm fine." She mumbled. _

_A soft and warm quilt glided up from her hips to her shoulders. Quinn let out a small laugh not wanting to admit her defeat. She peered up into brown eyes. _

"_I feel asleep." She pouted. "Why didn't you wake me Santana?" _

"_You looked like you needed it." She answered, landing a kiss on to Quinn's forehead. "I tired you out." _

_Quinn scoffed. "You wish!" A yawn erupted their conversation. "I've been too busy to sleep." _

"_You work too hard." Santana complained. "I understand how important it is to you to graduate Harvard, but you put yourself through too much shit to get an A. Try not to burn yourself out." _

_Quinn let out a yawn and nodded. "I know." She felt another kiss against her forehead and continued to cuddle against Santana in comfortable silence. "What time is it?" _

"_It's almost dawn." A hand shifted from Quinn's hip to her back. Slender and tan fingers began to stroke along the curve of Quinn's spine. "I have to go." _

"_Ugh, can't you just stay a little longer?" Quinn begged. _

_Suddenly, Quinn was grabbed by her arms and spun on to her back. She was staring up into lusty dark chestnut-colored eyes. Quinn's hands grabbed on to cool bronzed flesh. _

"_Well, I could stay five minutes more." Santana grinned. _

_A ray of kisses trailed along Quinn's neck. Pale hands tied into black locks and creamy white thighs clamped on to the curve of slim hips. _

_Desperate for more contact, Quinn leaned up, pressing her lips against plush red lips into a searing kiss. A stray hand steadily made its way down Quinn's stomach and stationed between her legs. The kiss ended with an abrupt gasp from Quinn. _

_Santana looked down on to Quinn's flushed face, refusing to keep their lips an inch apart. As Quinn struggled to catch her breath as she inhaled and heavily breathed out their lips touched slightly. That had made it difficult for Santana to give Quinn some space to catch her breath. Quinn rested a hand around Santana's neck. The hand that had been resting on to Quinn's mound easily pushed passed her thighs and into slick folds. _

"_Santana!" Quinn panted. _

_Their lips reconnected in a fury of desire. Quinn desperately clinging and grabbing onto what skin she could reach and Santana finding it near impossible to keep a slow and steady pace with her fingers. Almost instantly, a layer of sweat coated Quinn's body and shivered. A string of moaning and panting filled the air. The only word that could make it passed Quinn's lips was Santana's name. _

"_S-Santana." Quinn cried, circling her arms around Santana's ribcage. "Santana." _

"Santana!"

* * *

><p>Rachel watched her roommate thrash up from the passenger seat. It took Santana a good minute to realize her surroundings and notice Rachel.<p>

"Did you have another nightmare?" Rachel questioned.

Beginning to be more at ease, Santana turned away from the driver's seat to look out the window.

"I'm fine Berry." Santana grumbled.

A familiar burn of brown eyes bored into the side of Santana's face. She knew she couldn't keep what bothered her for long. Rachel was persistent and lacked the patience when it came to the well-being of her friends. Santana called that being nosy, coming from a long line of living in the slums as a kid. Santana learned to stay to herself and never squeal. Seeing that Santana wasn't going to willingly speak about her concerns Rachel decided to ask instead.

"Was it her dream or yours this time?" Rachel spoke, chocolate-brown eyes laced with worry.

Santana scoffed, but she didn't leave the car. It had been a good enough sigh for Rachel to at least ask. She had continued to look over Santana's features for any signs of distraught. Santana had nearly perfected the art of concealing emotions, but Rachel had found tiny flaws if she looked hard enough. There was always a tiny twitch in the upper corner of Santana's eyebrow that gave her away. Rachel shifted to face Santana completely. The change of position had been enough for Santana to reconsider speaking. A hand smoothed back jet-black hair and rested back on to Santana's lap.

"It was mine." Santana admitted. "It was one of my memories of her before I..." A heavy sigh filled the car.

Rachel nodded, knowing her authority to ask anymore questions had been put to an end. What Santana said or choose not to say was entirely up to her. Santana's thoughtful gaze moved to the dashboard in a scowl.

"We should go inside. I'll fix you something to help calm you down." Rachel suggested, turning to the car door.

"It was a mistake." Santana whispered.

Rachel looked over her shoulder, her hand still on the door handle. The pair of sadden eyes behind her pinned her in place. The sorrowful gaze connected between the two of them had caused Santana to flinch and her jaw to tighten. It had been the only effective way to keep herself from burst into tears.

"What I did was a mistake and I was selfish. Now I can't -"

"We can fix this Santana!" Rachel shouted. "I promised I would help you and I mean it!"

"How?" Santana asked. "We can't find her. We're in the middle of nowhere in a crappy apartment! The only way we can get another lead is if she..." Santana sharply inhaled. "She's going to attack again. It's her way of defying me and what we shared."

"The fact that she does that means the memories you have of each other still have meaning to her." Rachel explained. "That means we can still figure this out."

Santana looked away from the dashboard with the same sadden look etched on her face. "I really hope you're right." She replied, before exiting the car.

* * *

><p>Puck looked himself over in the rear view mirror of his car. Seeing as his appearance was presentable, Puck looked over to his brother. He had on a glare and shook his head in discontent.<p>

"What?" Puck asked.

Jake sighed. "I don't get why we're doing this. I thought we both agreed to choose pack!"

Seeing the early signs of Jake's violent temper, Puck knew he had to choose his words carefully. Jake wasn't very easy to pacify once he was angry.

"I did." Puck responded. "I'm doing this for the pack. I need to make sure they're safe. We went over this already."

Jake shook his head. "It isn't right."

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Puck reminded. "Now can we finally drop it and help me unload the trunk!"

Jake gave Puck one last glare and exited the car. Puck pulled the lever connected to the trunk before he got out. He noticed the questioning look Jake gave him as he looked into the trunk, but had choose to remain silent.

Jake had ever reason to be against the field of work Puck chose to meddle in. But the Black Market had demands and it offered good pay Puck had never seen even during his three jobs before he started this line of business. Puck looked over the cargo of his car and watched the two people tied in rope and gagged squirm inside the trunk and scream.

The sight of their faces, stricken in fear and covered in sweat and tears had always left a tiny ache in Puck's stomach. They were people and he knew they had families like children and cousins and boyfriends. These were human beings with much to live for and Puck had picked them and walked them into their deaths.

He made sure that the victims he chose didn't have children. That was the only thing that would keep Puck from having a completely guilty conscience, having lived the majority of his adolescence life with a single parent. But the guilt was still there, just less unbearable.

Puck grabbed the man cowardly hiding deeper inside the trunk by the scruff of his button up shirt. The struggle he put out did little for him as Puck easily yanked him out of the trunk with one arm and on to his feet. Jake had been more hesitant, seeing as the other person nestled inside had been a woman, possibly no older than twenty years old.

Seeing his hesitation, Puck looked back into the trunk and then Jake. "Yo, you alright?" He asked.

Jake flinched as Puck patted his shoulder. "Yeah. I got it." Jake replied.

He watched Puck walk away before focusing back to his task and took a deep breath. He carefully placed his hand on to the woman's arm, which had done nothing but to put her into a deeper state of panic. Her legs began to trash about and she had tried to scream louder, but the cloth tied into her mouth made it impossible to be heard.

Jake took a hold of the girl's arm in a tighter grip and pulled her out. He swiftly picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He had to put a hand on to her legs as even though she was being held upside down she kicked out, desperate to get free.

Quickly, Jake met up with Puck, halfway up the trail that lead to the front gate of the driveway. Jake stared up to the mansion in awe. He couldn't get over how old, huge, and luxurious it was. Jake could never understand the way rich people choose to live, yet still complain about what they don't have, or how they want more. He had little to call his own and a small trailer he hated since he was a pup, but it had been home. Until he was introduced to Puck a year ago.

As much as Jake didn't want to accept Puck was his half-brother, he still gave him respect due to his title as Pack Leader. It had been sudden. Due to the untimely death of their father and Jake's mother three months ago, their father's legal will bound them together. It was his request that they meet and that under no circumstances should they turn against each other.

It had also been stated that Puck be given the responsibility of Pack Leader, but Jake didn't agree with such title. Still, as requested, Jake respected his older brother and with that honorable status change Jake had been graced by Puck with a home, instead of a box of a trailer and for the first time Jake had his own room. Granted, the house wasn't large for a family of three, but it was enough.

Their father had little money and the house was not his own, but rather a gift handed to them from Puck's mom out of sheer pride for her son's responsibilities. That still meant they needed a job. An income of money was still necessary. Jake knew Puck was getting paid for dabbling in human-trafficking and as long as the money kept flowing Puck would continue to supply. It meant a stable life. A house that wasn't that of a shoebox and food that didn't always needed to be nuked in the microwave to eat. Jake didn't like the idea, but it had been the only stable source of income.

It was better than having to deal with drugs and guns. Jake and Puck were left to defend themselves and learn the street rules. The only difference being that they now had each other to rely on. They had their pack, of course, it was small. The town Lima, Ohio was small and so what they had was just half a dozen members, asking for a leader that could keep the remains of their pack together at the seams.

Puck had always cared about family. It was something he was passionate about since he was old enough to understand how much of a screw up his dad was. And as much as Jake hated following, he had been taught from his mother to remain true to the pack, even if that meant he had to follow Puck around.

The woman on Jake's shoulder began to squirm around, bringing Jake back to the black fence of the driveway. From where he stood, the walk to the house would be a two minute travel until they've reached the porch. The entire perimeter of this house was that of a courtyard.

"You alright man?" Puck asked, coming up beside Jake.

"Yeah." Jake nodded. "I hate this place."

Puck looked up to the top of the mansion. "I know. It gives me the creeps too. This place has to be about 100 years old. It must be an old castle, or something."

"That better mean we're getting paid well for this dirty work." Jake sneered.

"Trust me." Puck grinned. "We'll be eating well for at least two months."

Puck pressed the call button on the keypad of the speaker box beside the fence. The camera hanging six feet above their heads turned in their direction.

"Puckerman." The Speaker-box buzzed. "You're late! You better have a good reason for this."

A buzz emitted from the fence and Jake stepped back to watch the gate steadily swing open. The Puckerman brothers zipped through the fence and made their way up the path. Puck had some difficulty moving the man bound in rope, but had eventually managed to get him to the porch with excessive shoving.

The front door opened where a small blonde haired blue-eyed teenager greeted them with a lack of a smile. Jake ignored her and briskly entered, while Puck took his time walking up the steps and looking her over. She gave him a icy glare, which did little to deter his direction, or remove the smirk from his face.

"Hello Kitty." Puck smiled. "You're looking fine tonight."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up Puck and get into the cellar."

"Did you turn 18 yet?" Puck questioned, and ducked an on coming smack to his head.

He laughed the entire way to the cellar, where Jake already stood in the center, waiting for further instructions. He watched his brother walk down the steps and glared. He's met Kitty before he's seen this castle of a home. He didn't hate her any less.

"When will you leave that girl alone?" Jake complained. "We have other things to worry about than an underage human."

"I can't help it bro. I have needs!" Puck defended.

Before Jake could get a word of detest out, a smooth husky feminine voice beat him to it.

"Still the same sleazy pig I see. Oh, Puck, you haven't changed a bit."

Jake spun around and shifted a hand into the curve of his pocket where he kept his stake. Puck had been the only one that wasn't alarmed to the sudden interruption. From the shade of the cellar, Puck watched the lining of a curvy figure step into the center of the room.

She had dazing blonde locks put into waves with light olive colored eyes and ghostly pale skin. She tucked the flaps of her thigh-length cardigan together and tied it in place with a string around her waist. The woman crossed her arm, giving Puck a stare full of disgust.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jake demanded, sliding his hand closer into his pocket.

The pair of green eyes flickered to a lime glow in Jake's direction. "You watch your tone when you're speaking to me." She answered.

"It's cool Quinn. He's my brother." Puck announced.

She scoffed, raising a brow before looking Jake over then rolled her eyes in annoyance. The gesture had been enough to cause Jake to clench his teeth to try and keep himself from lashing out. Puck gave him one pleading look to control his temper before facing Quinn again.

"Perfect." Quinn scoffed. "Just what I needed, another Puckerman. My, have I been away for far too long. What hole did this one crawl out of?"

"You got a problem with that?!" Jake sneered.

Quinn focused back to Jake with a glare and quickly walked over to him. Puck ran over to wedge himself between the two.

"I suggest you teach him to control his temper Puck." Quinn warned, still glaring into his eyes. "I have no problem snapping his neck if he gets out of line."

"He didn't mean it!" Puck declared. "He's new Quinn. He doesn't know protocol. I'm sorry, alright?" He looked between the two, wondering if he had said enough to keep Quinn at ease. "We cool?"

Quinn walked away. "Leave the bodies down here." She ordered. "The next time I call I expect you arrive sooner. I was waiting for two hours. I had just came from an 11 hour from England. I had to deal with my hunger myself because of you."

"It's the best I could do under short notice." Puck explained. "I didn't think I would see you back here again to be honest."

"I have business to attend to before I leave this vile place of a town for good." Quinn informed. "I trust you know your way out and yes I will pay you the agreed upon amount. Kitty will hand an envelope to you on your way out. All in hundreds, as requested."

Puck nodded. "Cool. See you next time. Let's roll Jake."

Puck released the man that tried to run out of his grip, but instead fall face first on the concrete once he let go. Jake carefully placed the woman on his shoulder to the floor and followed Puck up the stairs. Quinn watched them leave the cellar and turned back to the nearest victim on the floor with her fangs bared.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

Santana couldn't stay home after her conversation with Rachel. She knew speaking about Quinn was a difficult subject for Santana. And while Rachel might have meant well by getting Santana to speak about Quinn and the current circumstances with their relationship Santana couldn't handle the conversation anymore. Even though Santana had declared their relationship long over it bothered her.

Truthfully she was heartbroken, as Rachel would have called it, but Santana wasn't willing to proclaim such a statement as being heartbroken. It would make what happened much more painful. And so Santana walked her way through the town lost in her regrets and Should-have's until she found herself walking down an all too familiar block.

Before she could change her mind, Santana was standing in front of one of Lima's local bars. It was one of the less annoying bars and had been decent during her stay years back when she was still with Quinn.

Quinn didn't enjoy clubbing like Santana did and so Santana brought her here on a limb during their third date. It was a common spot they spend their weekends since. As boring it may have been for Santana's liking it still had sentimental value to her just because it was another physical trinket Santana could remember Quinn by before things between them went down south.

"Hey Santana!" One of the two Security Guards at the door greeted. "It's good to see you again! Where have you been?" Santana was pulled into a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Mike." Santana replied, fixing her hair back into place from Mike's display of affection. "I've been busy."

Mike smiled, exposing a set of fangs in his grin and patted Santana on the back. It was frowned upon to leave fangs exposed while in the presence of humans, but they didn't known any better. Especially since many who came and left were drunk, or too stupid to see those set of sharp canines were real. Mike had used the fangs to keep humans in line being that his stature wasn't quite as tall as the other security guards and he wasn't as thickly built in muscle.

They assumed he was too crazy to pick a fight with, so he's kept the set of fangs out and his lime colored pupils made the sharp teeth all the more menacing.

"You're going to make Mr. Schue's night when he sees you." Mike commented. He stepped aside allowing Santana inside.

Mr. Schue was the bartender of this small establishment. He was also a human who used to teach at Quinn's old high school. The name had stuck since because this town was so small that everyone knew each other or at least was related to each other at some point.

From what Santana heard of him he used to teach Spanish, and badly as Santana recalled, before he decided to take up Glee Club, which he had stayed with for the next ten years. He eventually retired once the marriage of his insecure and deranged wife failed. Word around town said his wife had faked her pregnancy under false pretenses that he would leave her. Once the divorce was official and he sorted out all the legal requirements he decided to open a bar. Santana didn't understand why and a demon bar at that, considering he was a human.

Mr. Schuester insisted he had his ways of protecting himself if need be and the pay of running this spot was twice as much as a human bar. Mike had been with Mr. Schuester long enough to be trustworthy . He helped keep the bar running smoothly.

Pushing her way passed the crowd, Santana sat down on the nearest stool in front of the bar table. She spotted a blotch of brown curly hair as Mr. Schuester made his way over. She watched Mr. Schuester's entire face lit up into a goofy grin when he noticed Santana.

"Santana!" He chuckled. "I-Wow! How have you been?"

"Shit couldn't be any worse." Santana grumbled. "Can you just give me my usual?"

Mr. Schuester asked no farther questions and put together a Long Island Iced Tea in silence. Santana took a small sip, lost in the sensation of the seven layers of liquor burn at her throat. It took her quite some time to get drunk, but at this moment she wished she had the non-existing tolerance of a human to get herself wasted just to forget tonight's conversation.

"Are you going to sing tonight?" Mr. Schuester asked.

While he may be retired he still had such a strong love for music. If he weren't behind the table attending to customers he was on stage singing for his own personal enjoyment. Back when Quinn was still around Santana set up a deal with Mr. Schuester. She would sing and in return get free drinks and make a small profit for tonight. She had only agreed to do it because of how much Quinnn loved to see her perform. When she wasn't on stage Quinn would often ask her to sing her something before going to bed.

Santana had sung every night until she left. She was a little surprised how Mr. Schuester didn't ask about Quinn, or what happened to her. She didn't even give Mr. Schuester a proper goodbye. She just disappeared.

"Not tonight Mr. Schue." Santana replied.

He nodded. "Fair enough."

Mr. Schuester watched Santana chug down the rest of her drink, but before she could ask for another he had already filled another cup and placed it on to the table. Santana stared down at the cup, completely conflicted. The dark, nearly black blood taunting her. She gulped before having the will-power to look away.

"What are you -"

"Hey, a vamp has to eat too, right?" Mr. Scheuster interrupted.

Santana felt her tongue dart out against her lips as the smell of the blood settled into her nose. It was fresh and smelled nothing like pig's blood.

"If I found out you killed someone to -"

Mr. Schuester laughed. "No, I did nothing like that. I have a group of donors. I pay them too." He insisted. "I know you're hungry. It's on the house."

A shaky hand curled around the cup and Santana took a gulp. She almost moaned as the warm liquid slid down her tongue. She stopped feeding off humans daily since she broke up with Quinn. It took Rachel some time before she could get Santana to feed again and an even longer time for Santana to adjust to the taste of pig and cow blood.

She had gotten used to feeding from Quinn, but that didn't happen until the sixth month mark of their relationship out of fear that Santana would kill her. Occasionally Santana did drink from humans because as much of a decent supplement animal blood was, Santana recovered quicker and was much stronger after drinking from humans.

Santana finished the entire cup in a minute. She put it down with a gasp and began to lick the remains of blood along her lips hungrily. Mr. Schuester took the cup and pulled out a wine bottle with the same thick rich red liquid, sloshing inside.

"Would you like another?" Mr. Schuester questioned.

Santana let out a heavy sigh. "That's enough."

Mr. Schuester shrugged and stashed the bottle underneath the counter. "I worry about you Santana."

"That's your fucking problem." Santana growled.

A tidal wave of restlessness crashed down on to Santana's shoulders. Ungracefully, she jumped from her stool, stumbling to gain her footing.

"I'm done dealing with this shithole." She declared, rushing out the door.

It was a mistake coming back here.

* * *

><p>For better, or for worse, Sue Sylvester was in charge of the daunting work of cover ups. Be it a public kill of a measly human due to some barbaric brainless vampire who couldn't control their lust for blood, or bigger problems such as intentional slaughter of a dozen humans to keep the hierarchy of vampires' screw ups gone from existence. Sue had dealt with a lot of shit and she's cleaned up many that others wouldn't have imagined for their life time.<p>

Of course, when one was graced with the gift of eternity such as Sue, eventually she gets to see all the problems and nature of vampires. Sue knew someone had to deal with the dirty work and she could find no better person other than herself.

She despised everything about vampires that, unfortunately, she had to live with , but humans were the ones she hated the most. One of things that would be close to the amount of hate she had for humans were specifically vampires who had killed their own kind and broke vampire law.

As the current mayor of Ohio, Sue had a right to take legal action. And it would have been easier if this violent offender hadn't kept changing her name and moving from state to state. Sue read over the previous information to her case the third time tonight. Ten years she has been unable to track down this offender and in that time nothing has changed. Sue had no information other than the murder of her own kind and there had been rumors of the vampire's return, but all had been false.

Unwillingly, Sue had to focus on other cases. The city needed to be cleaned up and the last thing Sue wanted was for Ohio's dirty secrets to be out of the bag. But every day, near the end of her office hours, she would come back to that same file. Read the same information and stare at the same picture that could very well no longer be accurate. Sue couldn't let it go.

It wasn't for justice. Sue could care less about such a noble thought. She had far too much joy in power and having the power to decide another's fate in her hands was one of the biggest highs she's ever had in over 100 years. It was far too enjoyable to let go.

Closing the case file with a frown, Sue was interrupted from a knock at her door.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting me!" Sue shouted.

The hinges of the door squeaked as it opened and Sue's assistant, Becky, entered. She apologized before placing a manila folder on Sue's desk.

"What is this?" She demanded. Becky pointed to the folder in silence.

Sue flipped open the cover and skimmed through the file. Briefly, she slammed it shut with a glare. She looked back up at Becky with a shake of her head and huffed. A bitter dry laugh broke their silence.

"Are you messing with me Becky?" Sue sneered.

"No way Coach! This is all true. My source wouldn't lie to me." Becky insisted.

Sue scoffed. "In that case I got myself a little hunting to do." A grin slowly spread along Sue's face. "You're off for the rest of the night Becky."

"Thanks Coach!" Beck smiled, quickly exiting Sue's office.

Sue looked back down at the folder and opened it. As Sue suspected the name and physical appearance had changed quite dramatically. It would be near impossible to find her if Sue didn't have Becky's help while Sue had her hands tied with other matters.

"Look at that." She whispered. "We meet again, Santana Lopez."

* * *

><p>Blaine watched Rachel pace around the couch for the seventh time. He had yet to find a way to sooth Rachel and decided to watch her spiral deeper into her fear of what could have happened to Santana while she wandered around town alone. Blaine felt a tickle of nausea at the back of his throat as he continued to watch Rachel and looked down to his feet to dispel the sudden dizziness.<p>

"Uh Rachel, maybe you should -"

"What if she's dead?!" Rachel panicked. "I-I mean, I know technically Santana is dead, but for real this time! Who knows what could have happened!"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck in frustration before standing and took a hold of Rachel's shoulders to keep her in place. If he had to see her walk around another time he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to keep down tonight's dinner.

"Listen, Santana is fine." Blaine coaxed. "She can handle anything on her own and we already have Kurt looking for her."

"Yes, but -"

A flutter of brown feathers zipped across the living room from the kitchen window. Rachel looked over Blaine to see a brown owl sitting on top of the couch before hovering above the back rest and shifting into that of a human.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled. "Please tell me you found her!"

Blaine grabbed the blanket on top of the couch and shielded Kurt's lower half before Rachel could come over and interrogate him naked. Kurt tied a knot at his waist and shivered from the sudden temperature change.

"No such luck I'm afriad." Kurt answered.

Rachel marched over to the coat closet near the apartment door. "I'll find her."

Blaine ran after her, placing her coat back into the closet. Kurt staggered over with his legs tangled in the blanket tied around his hips.

"Rachel, you are taking this too far." Kurt insisted. "I understand it's almost dawn, but you must give Santana much more credit than to think she'll do something as stupid as accidentally get herself killed by stepping into the sun."

Blaine looked her over. "Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"Uh...um," Rachel stuttered.

Kurt glared at her. "Rachel?"

"I...might have talked about Quinn during the ride home with Santana." Rachel faintly admitted.

Blaine frowned.

"Rachel!" Kurt scolded. "We all know speaking of Quinn at this time with Santana is a terrible idea! Santana is having a very difficult time with their break up."

"I know! I know." Rachel muttered. "It's just...I was trying to help. She had talked about her before with me."

"And that was because Santana was ready." Kurt reminded. "What you just did is corner her."

"It isn't like that!" Rachel corrected. "On the ride home Santana fell asleep. She was having another dream and you and I both know how Santana's dreams for some odd reason are linked with Quinn's. They share some type of spiritual bond and I think that's something they even had when Quinn was still alive!"

"That still doesn't give you the right to try and pick at Santana like some type of test subject for a noble prize!" Blaine clarified.

Rachel scowled. "You're right." She murmured.

"You can apologize once she comes home." Kurt reminded. "Right now she clearly wants to be alone."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for looking Kurt."

Blaine and Kurt watched Rachel make her way to her room in heavy silence. Kurt let out a light sigh of his own and a disappointed shake of his head.

"Sometimes Rachel's determination is worse than Santana's." Kurt commented.

"She felt guilty. It means she's willing to make her friendship with Santana work. Her heart was in the right place." Blaine added.

Kurt shrugged. "I just wish for once Rachel was a little less ambitious. I hate being sent around town as an owl all the time. Do I look like Harry Potter's owl messenger?!"

Blaine laughed and put a comforting hand over Kurt's lower back. He placed a tender kiss to Kurt's cheek and smiled.

"Just a little." He giggled.

Kurt scoffed and smacked Blaine's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Blaine offered, leading Kurt to their shared room.

* * *

><p><em>Santana raced across the field of Quinn's estate with her left hand tangled with Quinn's fingers. She smiled hearing Quinn giggle as they made their way to the small creek a quarter mile away from her house. Quinn no longer had to worry about curfew, now that she was in college, but she didn't trust Santana to behavior herself if Quinn invited her inside her room. <em>

_The last thing she wanted was to come out to her mother with her and Santana making out because her mom decided to check on her one last time before heading off to bed herself. _

_Eventually Quinn gave in, because she got tired of hearing Santana nag. She suggested they go by the creek. Santana pressed Quinn against the nearest tree and kissed her. The kiss had been gentle and slow. Quinn slung her arms around Santana's neck, while her hands steadily traveled inside Quinn's nightshirt and pressed onto toned abs. _

_Santana flinched as she was harshly shoved, but the push had done little to physically move her. She looked down into stern forest green eyes._

"_Do you take me for some sort of hussy?" Quinn scolded. _

"_Jesus Quinn!" Santana whined. "I don't know why you insist on being such a virginal uptight Christian. We've already had sex!" _

"_I'm fine with making out, but there is no way we're going to have sex outside where my parents can see me." Quinn clarified. _

_Santana walked away and exhaled as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm pretty sure your parents' eyesight isn't that of a damn hawk. Do you not see how far away we are?" _

_Quinn leaned away from the tree and began to make her way back to the house. She wasn't sure how she would get back inside without Santana helping her climb in through her window, but she was willing to take that risk than stay here and listen to Santana complain. _

_Noticing that she was leaving, Santana ran after her and took a hold of Quinn's wrist. She spun her around. _

"_What's wrong with you?" Santana frowned. _

_Quinn's anger flared."What's wrong with me is that you're throwing a tantrum because I refuse to have sex with you!" Quinn answered. "If I wanted to deal with that I would went back to dating jocks." _

_Quinn tried to jerk her arm free, but Santana's grip was firm. Swallowing back her pride and pushing away her anger, Santana pulled Quinn forward to have their bodies close together again. Quinn refused to look Santana in the eye, still visibly upset to Santana's lack of sensitivity. She kissed the top of Quinn's head and hugged her. _

"_I...listen this..." Santana sighed. "What we have is new to me." _

_Quinn chuckled. "New? Santana you're about 200 years old. I think your ship has sailed." _

"_Actually 598, talk about MILF, huh?" Santana teased, wiggling her eyebrows down at Quinn with a grin. _

"_Gross!" Quinn shouted, smacking Santana's arm. _

_Santana held Quinn's chin between her thumb and pointer finger, lovingly looking into brown, green, and yellow speckled eyes. _

"_The point is, what I feel for you is something I haven't felt in over two decades." Santana continued. "I can't remember the last relationship I had, or how it made me feel. You're special Quinn." Santana kissed the tip of Quinn's nose affectionately. "And I'm in love with you. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my days with only you." _

_Quinn pulled Santana forward into a passionate kiss. Santana let Quinn steer the duration of the kiss and continued to hold on to her until Quinn parted in need for air. Santana rested her forehead against Quinn's and grinned. _

"_Did I get myself enough brownie points to score?" Santana laughed. _

"_Unbelievable!" _

"_I'm kidding!" Santana said. She brushed a tender hand along Quinn's cheek. "But I meant what I said about how I feel about you Quinn. And because of that I'll do anything for you. Even if that means not having public sex." _

_Quinn smiled. She took a hold of Santana's hand and lead her back to the old oak tree. She instructed Santana to sit down and straddled her lap. _

"_Uh... Quinn?" Santana stuttered, watching Quinn open the first three buttons of her pajama shirt. _

"_We don't have to be naked for this." Quinn responded. _

_Santana moaned as she felt Quinn grind against her thigh. Eagerly, Santana spread her legs to station Quinn's thigh between her legs. One hand wrapped around Quinn's lower back as the other one worked on the rest of Quinn's buttons. _

_Just as Santana released the last of the buttons she pushed forward, pressing deeper into the soft flesh of Quinn's center through her pants. She let out a sharp moan to the sudden change in pressure. Quinn had been too lost in her own bliss to notice that her shirt had been opened, exposing her breast to the chill air of the night. _

_Santana kissed the valley between Quinn's neck and flicked her tongue over a harden nipple. Quinn directed Santana's head upward and into a heavy and hungry kiss. Santana had been completely oblivious to Quinn's hands working at the buckle of her belt until her hands pushed passed Santana's underwear and into the sticky liquid of her arousal. _

"_Shit," Santana cried. "Quinn!" _

_The kiss ended and Santana was staring up at Quinn completely awestruck. Slowly, a ray of light began to shower Quinn. The blonde locks on her head began to glow, flickering to that of a halo and Santana was speechless. The light began to spread, widening until Quinn had been nothing but a silhouette._

"_Santana?" Quinn called, her voice distant and low. "It's time to go." _

"_W-What?" Santana panted. _

_Quinn grabbed Santana by the sides and shook her. _

"_WAKE UP!"_

* * *

><p>Santana gasped and blinked away the traces of her dream in confusion. The disorientation was easily replaced by agonizing pain that shot through Santana's entire body. Grimacing, Santana felt her fangs push out and she opened her eyes to realize that she had been sleeping out in the open near the same old creek Quinn and her used to visit.<p>

A string of steam flared from Santana's hand and she smelled the strong odor of burning flesh. A waterfall of fear rained down on Santana as she realized that she had slept the rest of the night here, completely exposed to the rising sun.

She ran through the field, desperately searching for shade, but found nothing but tall grass and that same oak tree. Santana spotted Quinn's old estate in the distance and picked up her pace to head behind the house.

She easily ripped off the pad lock of the cellar door and jumped inside. Santana bolted the door shut and leaned against the nearest wall. A beam of light leaked through the small cellar window as the sun rose into the sky.

"Shit." Santana sighed, hitting the back of her head against the wall.

She was going to spend another long sleepless day.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

Kitty watched Quinn stagger out of bed, her eye traveling around the shape of Quinn's bare back and the curve of her exposed bottom. Sitting up in bed propped against the headboard, Kitty smirked, ignoring the blanket the slipped off her shoulders to hide her equally naked state. Quinn picked up a gray silk rob from the chair of her desk and tied a knot at the right side of her hip.

"Bad dream?" Kitty asked.

Quinn glared at Kitty before looking at the time on her digital clock by the bed. "I thought I was clear that I didn't want you staying here once we were done?"

Kitty got out of bed, advancing toward Quinn and rested her arms around Quinn's shoulders.

"What do you dream about?" She questioned.

Enraged, Quinn shoved Kitty's arms down and turned around. "Just because we fuck doesn't mean you can get out of line with me!"

Kitty rolled her eyes and began to collect the pieces of her discarded clothing around Quinn's bedroom. Once completely dressed, Quinn turned away from her boarded up window with her arms crossed and the same despised expression on her face. Kitty glared back at Quinn, but knew better than to speak back.

"Remove the bodies from the cellar and dump them." Quinn instructed.

"Aren't you going back to bed?" Kitty asked.

"No." Quinn answered, sternly. "You've boarded up all the windows before dawn?" Kitty nodded. "Then that is all. You may return to your room Kitty once you've taken care of the bodies."

Fed up with her employer's cold-hearted nature, Kitty huffed out of the room and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Rachel had grown to understand Santana with time. Of course, there were things Rachel still didn't like about Santana such as her hot-headed nature and how if she were angry enough she would become an entirely different person. She was told once alive Santana had named her angry bouts of behavior with an alter ego she named Snixx. And as odd as it would be that such an alter ego as Snixx didn't take over Santana's entire being once she was turned, Rachel found it quite astonishing.<p>

She had seen a few vampires that had been able to remain their humanity once turned. Santana found piety crime boring and murder wasn't an option unless the circumstances were severe. The only weakness that Santana hated the most about her inhuman nature was that constant hunger for blood and if Santana wasn't careful she could lose control.

Sure, Santana's lived for almost 600 years, but everyone had their slip-ups and Rachel was sure she had hers. The way she chose to live was admirable, considering her nature and the amount of impulses Santana faced. It was easy to give into the power being a vampire gave such as strength beyond the limits of a human.

And while Santana may no longer be human, from experience Rachel knew she followed her human habits much more often than other demons she has met. It meant Rachel could understand her past reasons, or much like now, where Santana might be today because Rachel had made it uncomfortable to come home.

Rachel had gotten two hours of sleep before giving up and coming up with a solution to know Santana's whereabouts. It had been six am once Rachel gathered all her ingredients quietly, as to not wake Blaine or Kurt, and thirty minutes to mix the concoction before dropping it into a small cauldron. The chant had been recited twice before striking a match and tossing it into the pot.

A wall of flame jumped from the cauldron, causing Rachel to scream just as Kurt and Blaine came from their room. A cloud of smoke hovered over the pot until Rachel had the courage to move again and swat the smoke away.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I'm looking for Santana." Rachel answered.

Kurt sighed. "And you expect a spell to do that?"

"I found something!" Rachel shouted, staring into the pot and ignoring Kurt's doubt.

Her roommates crowded next to Rachel, where in the pot displayed a small image at the bottom of the metal, burned in a small house. Within thirty seconds the image was gone and a glow of letters replaced the picture.

"Filbert Street?" Kurt asked. "What does that have to do with -"

Blaine frowned confused. "Isn't that the old murder house?"

Kurt's eyes widened into that of saucers and slowly turned his head to Rachel's direction. He stared back into the same speechless expression.

"Kurt grab your coat!" Rachel demanded, running out the front door.

Blaine followed them with the same lost expression. "I don't understand. What's wrong with that house?"

Kurt took a hold of Blaine's arm and pulled him out into the hall.

"That used to be Quinn's house!" Kurt informed.

* * *

><p>Santana steadily got herself back to her feet once she had collected her thoughts. She had tried to recall the walk on her way to the creek, but couldn't remember anything other than storming the bar pissed. The amount of dreams she's been having began to make it difficult each day for Santana to tell between reality and the past. And so Santana didn't sleep. She found it more deal-able to wander around aimlessly and search for Quinn to fix the screw up she made. The guilt had kept her restless. Due to the fact she didn't sleep it had made Santana weaker and eventually from months of disrupted sleep, Santana's ears bled. She barely could heal. It was the side affects of lack of sleep and decrease of food over six months, but how Santana was still able to function, Rachel couldn't understand. She had lived this way for the last ten years.<p>

It had left Rachel to find ways to pick up the pieces, so Santana could be fit enough to fight if need be. Santana couldn't see her self getting any sort of peaceful sleep this morning. Curiosity ate away at her, drawn to the atmosphere of the once lively and now abandon home, Santana had grown so familiar with.

She made her way up the cellar and into the kitchen, which had been dark due to the boarding of the windows because the glass had been shattered. Santana steadily walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. A wet trickle of fluids streaming from her ears, bringing her out of her light trance.

Tenderly, Santana pressed a finger to her earlobe and withdrew it back to see it coated in a thick dot of blood. The drop of red was wiped against her pants, forgotten, and she continued to scope the house.

Every last piece of furniture, display piece, and decoration was removed. The walls bare and painted a fresh coat of white, enhancing the space and emptiness of the house as she traveled. The floor had been covered in a light blanket of dust that had left imprints of Santana's feet as she walked.

The creaking of the stairs as she made her way up had increased in volume due to the extensive amount of space. She gulped upon reaching the top of the stairs and walked down the hall at a slower pace, feeling a strong surge of fear rip through her.

She hesitated at the last bedroom at the end for a second then gulped a second time to swallow her worries. A shaky hand grabbed the doorknob and Santana pushed it in.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn let out a sharp gasp just as her eyes closed and a flash of white blinded her. The muscles in her body ached and an intense burn tickled at her legs and throbbed in the dead center of her stomach. A soft moan escaped her mouth as she let out a heavy sigh and bit her bottom lip to contain another cry from slipping. <em>

_The bed under her legs shifted and cool hands clamped around the shape of Quinn's thighs. A gentle and wet lips pressed against her mouth into a sloppy kiss. Quinn had a difficult time keeping up with the pace of the passionate kiss._

_Blindly, her hands searched for the nearest patch of flesh and rested on to Santana's shoulders. Quinn yelped as a finger brushed against her throbbing and sensitive clit. Santana took the option to slip her tongue inside, exploring the same curves and shape of Quinn's mouth. _

_The kiss had been different. Quinn let out another cry as she put together that the tangy taste on Santana's tongue had been her own arousal that Santana had greedily drank just seconds ago. Traces of the sticky and thick fluid sloshed around Quinn's mouth. _

_Another gasp filled the room and in just under a second was replaced with a sharp sting then warm and copper flavored blood._

"_Owe!" Quinn whined. "Santana!" _

_The shove from her girlfriend brought sense back into Santana. Swiftly, her hand covered her mouth in shock. _

"_Shit." Santana frowned. "I'm sorry Quinn! I didn't meant to bite you. I just..." Santana let out another frustrated sigh. "Are you okay?" _

_Quinn ran her tongue over her bottom lip, picking up the pin sized drops of blood. Then pressed a finger to the wound. _

"_I'm fine." Quinn assured. "When was the last time you fed?" _

_Santana instantly sprang from the bed. She zipped around the room collecting her shoes, while still keeping a hand over her mouth. _

"_I-I should go Q." Santana muttered, behind her hand. "I'll talk you later, okay?" _

"_Santana!" Quinn called, watching Santana freeze at the door. "Are you scared?"_

_That had been enough to wash away Santana's state of panic and she scoffed before turning around with a glare in place. The hand that was once shielding her fangs had been tucked under her right hand and rested on to her chest. _

"_You know for damn sure Santana Lopez isn't scared." Santana replied. _

_Quinn laughed. "Is that so?" She patted the empty side of her bed next to her. "Come here." _

_Santana marched over and sat at the edge of the bed, refusing to look back at Quinn. Quinn looked at her with concern, waiting for Santana to speak when she was ready to, but it had been clear after two minutes of silence Santana wasn't going to say anything. _

_Quinn sighed. "We have to talk about this."_

_Santana glared over her shoulder to Quinn. "There ain't nothin' to talk about Quinn."_

"_You just bite me! I think there is plenty to talk about." Quinn reminded. _

"_On accident!" Santana implored. "It was a mistake and I already apologized for it, alright?!" _

"_Please keep your voice down. My parents are just down the hall." Quinn reminded. "And I wasn't asking for an apology. I knew you didn't mean it." _

_Feeling a rumble of anger begin to build up inside of her, Quinn took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Seeing her current state, she reached down beside her bed to pick up her underwear and slipped it on before picking up her shorts and put those on next. She turned back to Santana, who now had her back toward Quinn, refusing to say anything. _

"_Look Santana, I just..." Quinn pulled back the sheets surrounding her legs and faced Santana's back. "I'm not mad. I'm just worried. You just unintentionally bite me and that wouldn't happen if you fed daily like the rest of the vampires." _

_Santana laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "It was just one slip-up Quinn. It won't happen again." She promised. "Besides, I'm nothing like those idiots." _

"_That's the thing Santana!" Quinn pointed. "You're not. Wither you like it, or not you're a vampire and you need to feed. You don't have to kill humans when you do it." _

_Santana shook her head again and got back to her feet. "I didn't stay here to have you lecture me like a child Quinn!" _

"_Feed from me." Quinn interrupted, pinning Santana back on to her tracks. _

"_What did you just say?" Santana whispered. _

"_If you don't want to put other people at risk then you can feed from me. It doesn't have to be daily." Quinn explained. "It can be a monthly thing or bi-weekly. I just don't want you to starve yourself." _

_Santana scoffed. "Are you insane Quinn? Do have any idea how dangerous that is?" _

_Quinn shrugged. "I trust you." _

"_You shouldn't!" Santana corrected. _

"_Santana, I just let you eat me out, which has to be far more dangerous than you biting my wrist." Quinn noted. _

_Santana sat down next to Quinn's ankle in distraught. A string of inner-turmoil spinning in Santana's head. Attentively, Quinn's hand reached out and took a hold of Santana's. _

"_I don't trust myself." Santana admitted. "I don't want to kill you." _

_Quinn smiled reassuringly at Santana and rubbed a thumb over the back of her hand. "You stopped yourself before." _

_Santana contemplated her decision and the risk of her possibly losing control. She's fed from humans before, but she's never fed from someone she cared for as much as she does now for Quinn. _

"_Okay." Santana agreed. "It has to be your thigh though, so it will be easy to hide the scar." She looked back at Quinn with cautious eyes. "Are you fine with that?" _

_Quinn nodded. She laid back, pulling up the pant of her shorts and Santana positioned herself between Quinn's legs before laying down. Santana brushed the tip of her nose against Quinn's inner thigh and watched the muscle flex as Quinn gasped. Santana looked back up at Quinn. _

"_You can still change your mind Q." Santana announced. "I won't hold it against you." _

_Quinn opened her eyes and ran a hand through Santana's hair. "It's okay baby." She moaned. "I trust you." _

_Santana kissed Quinn's wrist and placed a delicate kiss on to Quinn's thigh, feeling it quiver against her cheek. _

"_I love you." Santana whispered, licking against pale flesh. _

_Quinn spotted a twinkle of light from Santana's glistening fangs just before it plunge into her thigh and groaned._

* * *

><p>Santana staggered out of her trance, bumping into the wall of Quinn's bedroom. A bang from downstairs brought her back from her revier. She raced down the steps and into the center of the living room. A icy chill ran down Santana's spine, holding her as she stared into the kitchen with fear.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Quinn!" Santana hissed, knocking on to the door in rage. "Open the fucking door!" <em>

_She paused, looking through the backdoor window and examining the kitchen. From around the corner, Santana watched Quinn's father, Russell entire the kitchen and swing the door open. _

"_What are you doing here?!" Russel demanded. "I thought I made it clear that I don't want you here or anywhere near Quinn anymore!" _

"_Listen to me!" Santana urged. "You need to let me in. You're in danger!" _

_Russel glared at Santana. "Are you threatening me?" _

"_I'm not fucking threatening anyone! Are you listening to me?!" Santana replied. "You need to let me in. Quinn isn't who you think she is now!" _

"_If you don't get off my property I will call the police." Russel threatened. _

"_You stupid fuck! You don't -" _

"_Who is that daddy?" Quinn asked, making her way into the kitchen. _

_Santana gulped and felt a fresh wave of tears build in her eyes as she watched Quinn walk over. She looked the same. Dressed in the same formal and conservative clothing she was conditioned into wearing and Santana felt a throb of pain and joy wash through her. _

"_It's no one Quinnie." Russel insisted. _

_Quinn leaned over her father. "Santana?" She hissed. "What are you doing here? I've already told you we're over." _

_Russel chuckled, glaring back at Santana. "You've heard her. No daughter of mine is a dyke. You've done enough tainting her! Now leave the premises at once." He ordered, and slammed the door. _

"_No!" Santana shouted. "She's lying! Please, let me in! Invite me in!" _

_Russel walked away with Quinn trailing behind him. She turned around when Russel was gone, grinning at Santana, exposing her fangs and swiftly turned around before disappearing. Santana banged on the door several times before kicking in the door and running inside. Instantly, she was thrown back from an invisible barrier. _

"_Quinn!" Santana screamed. "Don't you do it! Stop it!" _

_Santana ran into the the door several times, getting thrown back each time. A crash was heard upstairs followed by a scream from Quinn's mother, Judy, then a loud thump. Santana ran but had staggered inside, instead of being thrown back again._

_She ran through the kitchen and spotted Judy laid out on the steps with slash marks along her face and chest. Her shirt and hair stained red with a trail of blood pouring down her forearm and dripping off her finger tip. Santana rushed upstairs. Down the hall she noticed Quinn standing with her fangs still out and her entire body caked in blood. _

_A dark patch of blood coated the lower half of her face and drenched her hands. _

"_Quinn!" Santana called, racing into the room. "What did you do? What did you do?!" _

"_I did what he deserved!" Quinn screamed, slamming Santana into the nearest wall. "No one will ever recognize his face ever again!" _

_Looking over Quinn's shoulder, Santana looked over the pools of read painted on the bed, floor, walls, and dresser of Quinn's parent's room. On top of the bed laid a mangled and equally bloody torso with severed limbs sprawled along the floor and Russel's head laid on top of the pillows, his face shredded of skin and his eye sockets empty. _

"_He deserved this!" Quinn persisted._

* * *

><p>Santana crashed to the floor in a mess of tears and sobs. It was her fault. It was her fault why Quinn was like this and that her parents were dead. It was a guilt and responsibility Santana would have to stay with so long as she walked this earth. And there were times where she didn't want to keep this guilt any longer.<p>

A knock sounded from the front door, bringing Santana from her wailing. A second knock came, louder followed by Rachel's voice.

"Santana are you in there?!" She called. "Santana!"

"Stay away from the door." Kurt instructed. "Blaine's going to open it."

A shriek came from behind the door and Santana felt the ground beneath her shake. A sharp pressure build between her ears as the sound began to increase until the door ripped from its hinges, hurling across the room. Santana let our a roar as the sun hit her.

"Get her into the shade!" Rachel commanded.

Blaine took a hold of her shoulders and dragged her along the floor and into the hall before propping her beside the stairs.

"She's bleeding." Kurt noted, carefully examining Santana's features.

"She hasn't been feeding again?" Blaine sighed. "She won't be able to heal from those sunburns."

Rachel dropped to the ground, stationing herself in front of Santana and pressed her wrist against Santana's wrist.

"Rachel!" Kurt obliged.

"There isn't enough time. Santana is too weak to heal!" Rachel explained.

Groggy and still wallowing in her current emotions, Santana pushed herself back, shaking her head as Rachel brought her wrist to her mouth a second time.

"No." Santana whimpered. "I'm not doing it. I'm not feeding from you!"

"You don't have a choice." Rachel sneered.

Abruptly, a fist collided with Santana's face. A small sting covered the left side of her cheek.

"Rachel, stop it!" Blaine insisted.

Another punch met with Santana's face, followed by three more and on the fourth, Santana had grabbed Rachel's wrist with a growl. She stared into yellow eyes and felt sharp fangs rip into her neck. Hungrily, Santana sucked at the wound from Rachel's neck, swallowing as much blood as she could. The taste had done enough to flare a desire in Santana again and it had only increased as she began to regain her strength. Rachel yelled as the fangs sunk deeper into her flesh, making the pain unbearable.

"Santana that's enough. You're going to kill her!" Kurt shrieked.

Blaine let out a yell of his own and a thick burst of air push Santana back. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
